You Haven't Seen the Last of Me
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Haruhi is having a horrible day; a song lifts her spirit, and someone confesses. Simply a oneshot that was inspired by a song created by Cher from the movie Burlesque. Rated K  because I'm a little paranoid.


Cher- You Haven't Seen the Last of Me

**How many of you have seen the moive _Burlesque? _Well just a reminder there is a scene where Cher's character is feeling beaten down and she sings the song 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me'. So I had this idea to write about Haruhi and somehow...Takashi Morinozuka came in :D Yaay!  
>Ok this is totally just a Oneshot and it may be terrible however I thank you for reading. Enjoy.<strong>

~HaruhiXMori~

Truthfully, today was simply dreadful. This morning Haruhi was late for school due to her alarm never going off. There was no power at her house so she took a cold shower before running out the door to find that school was starting in 5 minutes. She arrived panting and red-faced a half our after school started and tried to slip into her first class as quietly as possible.

"Fujioka, see me after class." The teacher said to her as she faced the chalkboard as she continued to write a complicated math formula.

She was reprimanded for being late and was sent on her way for her next class. Hikaru and Kaoru glomped her immediately after she left class and inquired if she finished the homework. Wide-eyed with panic Haruhi realized her worksheet and notes were at home, on her table. She quietly slumped into her seat and with all her might tried to ignore the twins teasing.

The long school day dragged by and Haruhi could have sworn that the usual seven and a half hours of school were actually 15 hours long. Sighing she trudged into the club room. The Third Music room where the infamous Host Club hosted rich girls with too much time on their hands.

"MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" The half-French, half-Japanese, overly-excited, and flamboyant Tamaki squealed in happiness as he tackled her, promptly cutting off all breathing possibility.

"Sempai-cant-breath!"

The redhead "devil" twins began a scuffle over their 'toy' that was two against Tamaki. Somehow he never released his death grip and Haruhi was soon seeing black spots glittering in her visions. He was swinging her back and forth and she was quickly losing consciousness. Usually she'd cry out for Mori-sempai, however he wasn't here today, neither was Hunny-sempai. Kendo practice would go until all host club activities were over.

"Haruhi." A cold, silk-like voice rang through the room, rather like an ominous bell.

Tamaki and the twins froze and Tamaki loosened his grasp just enough for Haruhi to greedily gasp for air.

"You'll stay after and clean the club room spotless. Plus, you have added 6,000 yen to your dept."

"I haven't done anything!" Haruhi wanted to rage at Kyoya-sempai, however she tried to speak casually.

"The club is opening five minutes due to you."

"What?"

"You've provoked Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Now the club is late. Now I suggest that you get to it." His voice was like ice.

The designators who requested Haruhi were a bunch of girls who just wanted to complain today. Not that Haruhi minded too much, listening to their petty complaints and give advice. It was when the twins kept coming over and trying to pull her into their 'brotherly love' that she got upset. On top of that Tamaki came shrieking over to them and Kyoya was Kyoya—a hard, hearted, cold, rich bastard. After club activities he informed her that her dept had added 13,000 yen for distractions and ignoring the guests.

Everyone had finally left.

_Thank God...Today was horrible_, Haruhi concluded. She was beginning to feel beat down.

So with little enthusiasm Haruhi fished out the silver IPod the twins had given her for Christmas, plugged her headphones in and began with her cleaning.

Several songs played through and Haruhi hummed along as she cleaned.

_Feeling broken, barely holding..._

Cher's song 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me' floated in her mind as the soothing song played. Haruhi felt encouraged hearing this song and she sang along. Her cleaning speed quickened and her mood lifted.

_There will be no fade out! This is not the end! I'm down but I'll be standing' tall again! Times are hard but I was built tough, I'm going to show you all what I'm made of!_

As the song hit its climax she finished her cleaning.

She kept singing and unbeknownst to her she had an audience of one silent sempai. He listened in astonishment as Haruhi belted out the familiar Cher song. Haruhi could sing? He blinked in disbelief. She finished her song and took off her head phones. As she grabbed her bag she jumped, startled .

Takashi Morinozuka's grey eyes met her's.

"H-how long have you stood there?" She asked worriedly.

He didn't say anything, but Haruhi continued. "Did...did you hear me?"

"Ah."

Haruhi felt her face turn red and she looked away for a moment, "Uhm, Sempai? Why are you here?"

"Saw the light."

"Oh, were you on your way home?"

"Ah."

Haruhi's heart pounded, the host dubbed "The Silent Type/Wild Type" had always been Haruhi's favorite from the very start. She had admired him for sometime, but she had actually come to love him...His silence, his loyalty, his caring heart...

"Sempai, where is Hunny-sempai?" She asked rather suddenly.

"Home."

"Oh." She strode past him and headed toward the door.

"Haruhi."

She stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

He gave her a questioning look, but finally spoke, "That was good... How?" His voice grumbled.

She smiled, and blushed a bit more at the compliment. After a moment she realized he was asking about her singing. She was supposed to be terrible. She smiled wider, "All the songs I've ever been told to sing, either by my music teacher or the Lobelia girls, were all too high pitched or not suited to my voice. I guess I can only sing certain songs..." She said goodbye and turned to leave however Mori grasped her wrist, wrapping his fingers around it gently as if afraid she'd break.

"Yes?"

He stood there hesitantly. Haruhi looked at him with those big brown eyes and waited. She felt like he wanted to say something but just couldn't find the right words.

"I love you."

Haruhi blinded, stunned. Did she just hear what she hoped she heard? She was pretty sure she did. She allowed herself to replay his words in her head. She did! She did hear that he loved her. Her heart soared! Here was a reason for her not to 'fade out'; a reason for it not to be the end. Someone loved her like she loved them, romantically, not parental or in friendship.

"Haruhi?" He asked quietly. His face was stoic, however wondrous grey eyes that he was waiting for a reply.

"I-I believe that I love you too, sempai." She said, blushing more.

"Takashi, call me Takashi." He whispered into her ear as he drew her into a tight hug. She relaxed against his body and a thought flashed in each of their minds.

This is how it should be.

**Enjoyed it? Hated it? Errors? Just wanna scream at me? Comments welcome and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!**


End file.
